Some Strings Attatched
by Tessela
Summary: After a passionate one night stand, Vegeta and Bulma constantly found themselves hooking up. Everything was all fun and games until Bulma found out she was pregnant. However, Vegeta was far more concerned with his boxing career to focus on a child, but when Bulma threatens to leave his life, he is forced to choose between family&love or his prized career. BxV CCxG
1. Winner At Night, Loser By Morning

_**~/~**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**O**

Winner At Night, Loser By Morning

_**~/~**_

"Congratulations Goku!" Slurred Master Roshi as he clapped an arm over Goku's shoulders with a drunken laugh. The younger man joined in with his laughter, toasting their drinks in victory.

"Yes, congrats on winning the third Dragon Ball for your belt, honey." ChiChi gently praised, leaning to plant chaste kisses on his lips, said belt tilted halfway around her tiny hips. Three small golden orbs were nestled on the belt in circular slots that were arranged around the metal plate, each ball donning stars 1 through 3. "We know you've been working so hard to win this." She smiled, a bit tipsy herself.

"Aww, thanks Cheech, I couldn't do it without your unwavering support." He nuzzled her neck playfully as he pulled her close to him, causing her to giggle and blush bashfully, stroking his cheek before kissing him at the corner of his mouth, earning herself a seductive growl and a chorus of protest from onlookers at their table.

"Get a room you two!" Yamcha laughed, the others following after in laughter or playful comments.

In the far corner of the bar sat a woman watching the heartwarming scene with mild interest. She sipped her martini languidly as she motioned for the bartender to refill it. "Extra salt around the rim, please." She grumbled. She released a deep sigh after the bartender left to mix together her concoction, running her fingers through her long blue blow-out hair that was smoothed to the back on one side and brushed over her face on the other.

She scantily clad in a red dress that left little to the imagination but she didn't care. She watched Goku and all her friends together in a booth as they celebrated his victory and winning a new Dragon Ball. He was a very competitive MMA fighter and one of the most feared and well respected fighter out there. His record was intimidating with a string of wins and little to no losses so it wasn't much as a shock to her when he won the Tri-state championship belt with no trouble.

But Bulma was in no celebrating mood. She was too heartbroken to be excited and didn't want her foul mood to spoil the others joy. She and her now ex boyfriend, Raunchy had a falling out. He had accused her of being neglecting of his needs and blamed her for him dating other women behind her back. She nearly threw his bum ass out the window after hearing such asinine accusations, but began packing her own things instead. So here she was, downing her sorrow through a bottle, one martini glass at a time.

The bartender had returned with her happy juice, setting it on the restaurant coaster in front of her. With a wink, he returned to his other valuable customers, leaving her to her thoughts again. She glowered at the drink as if it was Raunchy, himself and quickly devoured it without a second thought. She grimaced as the cool, burning liquid slid down her throat, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"Tough day, huh?" Called someone from aside her, his voice hinted with amusement. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, blowing her bangs out her eyes. '_Oh, not one of these guys_.' She thought exasperatedly.

"Yea, but you're making it even worse, so kindly piss off, please." She sneered without looking his way, swirling her little umbrella in her cup absently.

"Tch, well I have news for you lady- get over it. The world has had a tough day, so you're not anyone special." He equip causing Bulma's head to snap his way with a retort hot on her tongue.

"Well I didn't ask for your wisdom on life, jackass. Why don't you go find another wasted girl to sex up because this one's not going home with the first guy who buys her a drink. Especially from one who thinks insults can get her panties on his floor." She hissed, venom oozing from her words. The man next to her was awfully handsome, even as he scowled down at her. His hair defied the laws of gravity in a way that sparked something in her wanting to touch it. He looked very familiar to Bulma but she doesn't exactly remember his face...Hmm... where has she seen this man?

"Buy you a drink?" He scoffed impudently. "You're not even worth ordering a glass of water. I wouldn't dare sully myself with you, woman, even if I was extremely inebriated and you were the last girl in this bar. Frankly, I am a Saiyan, and we like ours whores with some type of class." He said, taking in her ensemble from bottom to top, stopping at her 80s styled hair. "And taste." He finished before turning back facing the bar. That's when Bulma saw it. His bruised cheek but highly adorned belt. He was one of the fighters in tonight's match. He and another alien from an outer galactic planet squared off with each earlier.

Bulma smirked spitefully. "Yea, well, I like my men-alien or not- winners, anyway. I can't sleep with a man who gets K.O.'d easily- if you know what I mean." She smirked at her innuendo, sipping her drink arrogantly. She was proud of her words, seeing they made a good impact when the man glared at her with so much intensity, she almost thought she would burst into flames right there.

"Hm, if you even had that type of man, you wouldn't even know what to do with him." He said. downing his drink before requesting another, three bottles already littering the table around him. Bulma herself was on her fourth martini as she licked the remaining salt from the rim, feeling the effects of the liquor on her mind. Suddenly her body felt way more relaxed and looser than before as it swam in a murky sea of jello.

"Is that so?" She slurred in a murmur.

Vegeta was feeling the buzz from his drinks too as his speech began to slur when he called over the bartender. He turned back to the woman next to him, seeing her reserved look, as if something was deeply on her mind. She was pretty hot though, her thick thighs right beneath her wide child-bearing hips that he had the urge to grind and grip on. The scoop-neck dress she wore showed off her lovely assets that he took advantage of roaming over with hungry eyes. She had a mouth on her when it came to insults but he wondered about how that same mouth would feel licking the tip of his-

"Here you go, sir." Said the bartender as he placed another drink in front of him. He scowled at the man for interrupting his thoughts before returning his gaze to Bulma.

"Yes," he started, his tone filled with lust and pride as his eyes proceeded to sized up her pleasing body. "I can show you better than any man you've ever come across." He boasted before taking a long swig of his drink.

"Maybe you should." She turned towards him in her seat with a sultry smirk. He watched her legs uncross and part slightly. The stools were close enough so others wouldn't see as he touched her warm thigh, slowly easing up her leg as her dress collected with it. He felt the warmth of her core as he got closer, feeling the faint material of lace grazing his knuckles. Their eyes continued to maul each other as she leaned back into her seat, her back hitting the wall of the corner as her legs parted more, inviting him to continue his search. His senses were assaulted by the scent of her sweet arousal and he felt his mouth salivating at the thought of taking her right there and now at the bar like any Saiyan man would.

The thought of Goku's celebration and her horrible breakup was long forgotten as she stared at this disrespectful, arrogant, pompous-ass that was awfully sexy at the same time, undress her with his eyes. She took a sharp intake of breath as his thumb rolled over her clit from outside her panties. He smirked haughtily as he watched pleasure wash over her, a soft moan escaping her lips. She hated the lecherous grin on his face, wanted to wipe it off but at the same time it sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine, letting the feelings settle in her core. She didn't understand why she was letting a complete stranger fondle her in public, but it was something that she desired from him; craved, and it fed into an insatiable fire he was stirring up in her. It felt like he was already fucking her with his eyes, doing all types of illegal things to her that would guarantee she wouldn't be on King Yenma's good side anytime soon.

The thin material of her underwear was soaked against his fingers, she wanted him and this was proof enough. He tested his limit and pulled aside her panty with one finger and slowly dragged his long digit along the moistened lips of her flower, eliciting a heavy gasp from his victim as she gripped the edge of the bar, her nails digging into the wood.

Bulma felt like a boiler; hungry for more to increase the fire in her. She dragged her cerulean eyes that she didn't realized had closed, against his charcoal ones, taking her hand to rest over his that was covered by the thin material of her dress. She wanted more.

She leaned over in her chair and whispered. "My place or yours?" She was ready to rebound, forget about her no-good ex and lose herself in the strong arms of the man in front of her. She kissed below his ear before sucking on his earlobe for good measure, allowing her hand to travel low to his crotch, feeling his harden member against her fingers. She smirked as she planted another kiss on his jaw.

That's all what Vegeta needed. He reached for his wallet with his free hand and threw a few bills down for the both of them before the two took their little party to the hallway. He pinned her against the wall as he took her lips in a ravenous kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head into the kiss as she allowed him entrance. Their tongues wrestled against each other in a heated battle that neither seemed to give in to. Vegeta's instincts took the challenged, entrailed by the fight she put up against him.

'_So she isn't completely submissive either,_' he thought excitedly, his beast licking his canines hungrily as he growled obscure words of taking the female in his native tongue. Women like her either proved to be an annoying or pleasurable experience and after the night he's been having, he hoped for the latter.

He lifted her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist while he hiked up her dress. He was going to take her right then and there but this wasn't Bulma's ideal place of having sex at. The last thing she needed was for Goku or any of their friends walking in on some man plowing her brains out. She would **die **of embarrassment. She broke from the kiss, her breathing labored as she spoke into his ear, resisting the urge to groan in pleasure as he grounded his hips into hers, letting her feel the hardness that she wanted so badly in her. Curse this man!

"To...the...car!" She struggled to get her feet to the ground, letting them break apart until they were outside. The chilly autumn air nipped at Bulma as she shivered. The bar was hot, in more ways than one, so the air was no pleasing thing to her at the moment. They made it to his car which looked _**very**_ expensive- if she do say so, herself- and all the while the drive to his place, Bulma couldn't keep her grubby little hands off of him. She reached over the console many times to kiss him on the neck and run her fingers through his mystifying hair.

"Stop it, woman, before you make me crash." He growled out one time while they were in traffic. When they were at a red light Bulma all but jumped him as she moved into his lap, her body obstructing his view of the road. Vegeta slapped her ass roughly, causing her to yelp as she settled back into her seat. Defeated but not deterred. She was starting to love the effects the alcohol had on her brain. She was giggling like an idiot at times and doing things that she normally wouldn't do.

They stopped in front of a large tower, Vegeta and Bulma both stepped out the car but her legs seemed to forget how to walk in heels as she nearly fell, stumbling along in her drunken state. Vegeta grumbled something about the woman being too troublesome for a one night stand. He wrapped his arm around her securely as he walked her into the building, tossing his keys to the valet. He directed her to an elevator and they stepped in.

The spacious elevator had a glass back, showing a great view of West City as it slowly climbed to the top. The bell dinged and they walked out into a beautiful pent house. Bulma marveled at the beautiful pad with wide eyes. She was interrupted, however, at the feeling of hot lips against her neck and strong arms around her body, bringing back to what she was really here for. Bulma kicked off her shoes, and tossed her purse on the couch, turning in his embrace to capture his lips. She giggled as he steered her backwards to his bedroom, hastily backing through the threshold. She landed on a plush bed, feeling her dress push up again all the way to her stomach, exposing her damp blue lace thong for his perusal.

She gripped the sheets roughly when she felt a hot, wet tongue lick her wet folds from top to bottom, eliciting a moan of pleasure to escape from her lips. Vegeta felt pride swell greatly in his chest at her sounds of approval as he stripped her of her damp underwear, tossing it elsewhere. He licked his lips in anticipation at the sight of her glistening flower all for his taking.

He sucked her clit, before lightly biting down on it, rolling it with his top and bottom teeth. Moans erupted from overhead as he did this. He moved lower, parting her slick hot lips apart as he pressed his tongue into her depths, tasting her like fine wine. Bulma couldn't think; it was too much, her mind turned off like a switch, unable to formulate logical thoughts.

Her fingers found his hair as they twisted and threaded around her fingers. Rolling her head back in the sheets while she reveled in the pleasure ripping through her like paper as she bit her lip, her arm thrown over her eyes. She vocalized her approval to no avail, knowing it's likely serving to boost his ego even more but at the moment he deserved all the praise he can get from her. The man had a tongue on him!

"You said you were what again? A sandwich?" She rasped heavily, whatever he was, if all the males were as skilled as him, she wouldn't mind visiting their planet soon.

"A Saiyan, woman," he corrected gruffly, his voice muffled against her. Too engrossed in her sweet, hot cavern to protest her insult.

He grabbed either cheek of her butt, lifting her hips up as he continued to drink from her. The tangy pungent scent of her sex heightening his senses to a new level of desire as he continued to stroke her throbbing woman with his long, wet tongue. Her moans were like musical chimes in his ears as they coached him to keep on. He felt her walls contract around his tongue, threatening to send her over the cliff any moment now.

Her toes curled in the sheets, knowing she was going to climax soon. Moments later, her moans broke off as sweet rapture took over her, tremors of pleasure rocked her body as she rode out her orgasm. Vegeta lapped up her juices happily, some trickling down his chin. She felt him leave her hot cavern, groaning at the emptiness she suddenly felt. Vegeta smirked haughtily at her sound of disappointment at his sudden stop. The side of the mattress around her dipped as Vegeta moved over her. He nipped and sucked on her neck, dotting her skin with bite marks and hickies.

He pushed down the neckline of her dress, exposing her breasts as he cupped one fleshly mound, running his thumb over her harden nipple. His kisses followed passed the valley of her breast and to her other breast, trailing his tongue around her dusky pink areola before his mouth latched onto the nipple.

Vegeta then moved to the neglected breast, giving it equal treatment. Bulma took his face in her dainty hands and moved him up towards to her own as her lips brushed against his, nipping and sucking his bottom lip before her tongue darted out to lick it. Vegeta's own skillful appendage came out and curled around her tongue before pressing his mouth firmly against hers, letting her taste herself. But he could only taste the alcohol heavy on her breath and knew she was as hammered as he was. He started to undo the buckle on his pants, handling his member in his hand. Bulma raised eyebrows at his long length. No wonder his ego is big, she thought with an inward eye roll but her mouth salivated at the sight of it, her core throbbing in anticipation.

Vegeta reached for his wallet that had fallen on the floor, opening it but not seeing what he needed. He scowled before moving off the bed, reaching into his dresser drawer but finding his box empty. He angrily mumbled something in a foreign language before leaving the room. Bulma raised her head questioningly. "Hey, get back here, what are you looking for?"

Vegeta angrily crumbled his extra box which was also empty. "A bloody condom!" He spat. He knew he must have one around here, somewhere. Has he used them all, already? He couldn't have, he rarely takes women to his place so where could they all have gone to? Just as he was growing more frustrated, two delicate arms looped underneath his armpits and rested on his shoulders as she pressed her warm body against his comfortingly. Bulma reached on her tippy-toes to kiss him behind his ear before whispering sweet things into it while one of her hands began to travel lower, stroking his member as she licked her lips hungrily, causing him to forget his search entirely as he focused on the growing arousal he was getting from her beautiful voice. He lifted her and laid her across his couch, her legs dangling over the armrest as he took hold of either of her thighs, his calloused fingers digging into her soft flesh.

He pushed her legs back until her knees was brushing near her head. He then lowered himself into her swollen depths, shuddering in delight at the tightness around his length. Bulma felt a white hot fire spread through her body as he filled her up to the brim. He paused, allowing her to get use to his good fit. She felt perfect around his length. He exhaled a breath as he lolled his head back blissfully, his grip tightening on her thighs.

Vegeta wasn't the slow, sensual type as he moved into a moderately fast tempo before speeding up, hearing the woman's whimpers turn into full blown wails of pleasure. She could be quite the screamer when you give it to her the right way, he thought devilishly. He didn't mind the defending pitch on his sensitive ears, they sounded more harmonic to him than horrible.

"Tch, do I K.O. so easily, now?" He gritted out between pumps. Bulma couldn't formulate coherent thoughts, let alone words as she lost herself to his cadence, he pushed all the way out to the tip before roughly thrusting back into her. She threw her head back as her voice and the sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. He released her legs, allowing them to wrap around his waist and deepen the thrust.

Bulma dug her blunt nails into his back, hooking her legs around him as she felt like she was going to explode into a million Bulma pieces at any moment, her climax quickly approaching again; her walls constricted around his member.

Vegeta knew she was going to cum again but he wouldn't let her go just that easily. He lifted her off the couch and still as one, he pinned her to the wall. He felt himself getting closer to the edge as he continued to pump vigorously in and out. Bulma panted against his mouth before throwing her head back in ecstasy as waves of pleasure washed over her again. Her back arched beautifully as the walls of her woman put Vegeta's member in a death grip. He bit out a growl as his own climax followed, spilling his hot seed in her. After a few more pumps, he pulled out.

They sat there for a moment, the smell of sex pungent in the air. Bulma rested her head in the crook of his neck as he turned and allowed them to collapse onto his couch, their limbs entangling. Bulma's fingers found Vegeta's hair as she lightly scratched his scalp soothingly, letting sleep find her quickly.

Vegeta listened to the sound of her soft breathing, letting it lure him to sleep. His thoughts wandered to how good the woman's fingers were in his head. Usually he would never let some random chick touch his hair but for some reason, he wasn't bothered by this girl doing it.

As let sleep slowly took him, he remembered, he didn't even catch this woman's name before she fell asleep.

_**~/~**_

Bulma awoke to the sound of buzzing coming from the phone in her purse. Slowly she lifted her head in the darkened pent house and instantly remembered what happened. She quickly scrambled to her feet but found them still a little shaky from her earlier roll in the hay. She smoothed back her bed hair and willed her legs to support her as she padded over to the couch that she tossed her purse on. Reaching into the red satin clutch, she had a missed call and messages from ChiChi. She opened one and read the frantic message.

**Where r u?!**

**Plz call me back ASAP!**

Then she had one message from Goku.

**Bulma are U dead?**

The last message Bulma couldn't help but roll her eyes at. She frowned at ChiChi's messages, she could handle herself, she wasn't a child but her friend was only concerned. Deciding she better leave while the alcohol was slowly wearing off, she looked down at her dress which was hiked up at the bottom and pulled down, exposing her breast that was littered with bites and bruising marks- at the top. She might be a screamer but that guy was a sure biter. She struggled the dress back on and then searched for her shoes. After slipping the uncomfortable high stiletto heels back on, she cursed herself for not bringing a jacket to wear.

She tip-toed back to the bedroom, careful not to wake the man on the couch as she looked for her thong. She found it on his dresser but after long mulling, felt he deserved some little sentiment from their session and left the lacy underwear there. However, she spied a brown leather jacket hanging up and went to retrieve it but tripped over something and fell. The contents of her purse flew out and she cursed a string of profanity as she scrambled to pick things up, grabbing an unfamiliar wallet in the process and stuffing it into her purse without knowing.

After shrugging on the heavy leather, she stumbled out the penthouse and hailed a cab back to her college dorm. Feeling half fulfilled and half slutty for her decision.

_**~/~**_

_**Should I continue?**_

Yo, guys~!

I hope this chapter wasn't too vulgar or not enough vulgar because, well, I am a vulgar person. I love getting carried away, especially in Vegeta**x**Bulma stories because of their dynamic relationship~! But I tried to tone it down in this chapter since it's just the opening chapter. Still, expect my chapters to be downright disgusting, vulgar, and a little spicy because I think Vegeta and Bulma are two powerhouses of love.

So please be kind and not be a ghost reader, let me know what cha' think, I love suggestions~!

**Beta Wanted, Pm me if you're interested! My grammar sucks pure ass.**


	2. Mornings After Are Always The Worst

_**~/~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**O**

_Mornings After Are Always The Worst_

_**~/~**_

Vegeta wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he rolled to his side on the uncomfortable couch, feeling his lower back protest the unnatural bending position he was in. With a loud groan, he slowly rose up from his makeshift bed and instinctively popped his bones in relief.

He stood on his feet before scowling at the brightness that bathed his living room; his windows were left open. Too lazy to fix it, he simply stalked to his kitchen in all his naked glory and made a beeline for the fridge, retrieving a carton of orange juice before promptly downing it, letting some trickle down his chin. After a moment, Vegeta registered his surroundings and finally picked up on sweet lingering scent that perfumed his home.

'_What happen last night?_' He absently thought. However, he dismissed it, deeming it not important enough to remember. But Vegeta had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him otherwise; nostalgic pleasure laced his vague memory and awoken his beast, the ape revived to life by the hazy feeling.

Its fur instantly bristled as he lifted himself and lumbered towards the edge of the cage._** That woman**_, it growled in excitement, gripping the bars around him feverishly before pressing his face against the narrow opening. _**The woman from last night, the woman from last night!** _It roared its message loudly, shaking Vegeta's mind.

The Saiyan raised a speculating eyebrow at his beast's sudden uproar; he's never gotten this riled over a female. Sure, usually the ape was ready to break out and take over his mind when he's in a match but he was relatively quiet as a mouse when it's pertaining to Vegeta's female interests. This was something that intrigued Vegeta, at the same time, it utterly annoyed him that his beast was able to remember something so distinct but he couldn't even formulate his own hazy images from last night. He doesn't even remember her face!

All he could remember was the way she felt around his member, the perfect feeling of tightness and the warmth between her legs as he thrust into her cavern like an intruder in a diamond mine. The feeling of nails as it raked across his back and dug mercilessly into his flesh as she nearly moaned her throat raw. He definitely remembered she was a screamer.

Yes, and not even one of those cheesy, turn-off screamers that said all the most unsexy things. Her voice was neither irritating or a turnoff; quite the opposite.

Vegeta found himself getting aroused all over again, and gripped his counter for support, effectively cracking the corner of his granite counter. He couldn't be getting off from a lowly one night stand. He had more dignity than that! She was nothing to him, albeit an excellent quickie out of an array of average women but still not anything he would get crazy over. He didn't have time for that.

_**You fool**_ his beast growled impudently as the ape sat cross legged and armed in the middle of its cage, shaking its head as it closed its red eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up," Vegeta growled back, carelessly tossing the emptied carton into the trash and padding his way to his bathroom. Without any clothes to disrobe, he stepped into the steamy shower and washed all the evidence of last night off his skin, her scent thinning out in his nostrils until he could smell no more of her spicy scent, only his heavy musky one. Moments later he emerged with a towel around his hips and searched his room for his boxers.

However, his nostrils flared at the assaulting, powerful scent of her sex that bathed his room. He repressed the urge to groan in satisfaction at the pleasing aroma of their two scents mixing with each other, creating a pungent smell that actually appeased to his sensitive nose. Vegeta's head snapped to the source and found a blue lacy thong sitting on his dresser; her scent was soaked in it. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the woman taking the walk of shame without her underwear but he quickly wiped the smirk off his face when he realized what he was doing.

'_Stop thinking about her, you idiot!_' He reprimanded his self angrily. She was a one night stand for Saiyan sake! He should never be having lingering thoughts on any type of thing pertaining to her except what other men has come between those legs in the same manner he has and what diseases has she amassed from it. She could have been some whore looking for her next payday and here he was basking in her scent like some tool. He should be ashamed of himself! His beast roared something that Vegeta ignored as he stuffed the thin underwear into his drawer.

After getting dressed and putting his Dragon Ball belt in his trophy case next to his numerous other accolades, he figured he needed to air out his home and rid it of her insufferable scent. He opened all the windows but still could smell her all over his couch. Irritated, Vegeta stormed to his room, laced up a pair of combat boots and angrily left his pent house. He rode down to the main floor, ignoring the ladies swooning at the front desk and walked down the busy downtown street to the nearby drugstore.

He mentally put on his agenda to meet that dumbass Kakarot at the gym with the rest of his good-for-nothing Z-team goons; he needed to spar for a while. He spent most of his time at the gym, working out and getting ready for the next match. Last night solidified that he needed to get stronger. Freiza's MMA fighters nearly defeated them last night and if it wasn't for Kakarot and himself stepping in, in the last matches, their team would've been brutally hurt.

Vegeta entered the modest store and made a beeline for a shelf of energy drinks. He grabbed two armfuls of RedBulls and Monster drinks, cradling the cans in his arms. He unceremoniously deposited them on the front counter and watched as the cashier caught many from falling with her multiple arms.

A female, blue skinned alien behind the counter began quickly ringing up his order, using all six of her arms to scan and bag whilst Vegeta impatiently drummed his fingers against his folded arms.

"That will be $238.95." She stated. Vegeta grunted before reaching into his back pocket but felt nothing. He lifted an eyebrow before checking his front pockets. Where is his wallet? He didn't remember picking it up. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

Cursing a string of profanity under his breath, Vegeta's eyebrows shot up and in a flash, he bolted out the store, running back towards his penthouse. With little to no patience to take the elevator, he simply shot into the air and flew through his open bedroom window, landing on his feet with a heavy thud.

In a frenzy, he tore up his room in search of his brown wallet, tossing furniture and the bedsheets that was saturated in the woman's scent but came up shorthanded. His temple throbbed in indignation as he threw his head back and roared. "THAT WHORE!"

"That gold digging bitch stole my wallet!" He furiously bellowed. This will not go unpunished, he will find her and when he sees her, he will wring her pretty little neck out!

**~/~**

Bulma's head felt like a ton of bricks were thrown at her skull. Her temples throbbed angrily, the back of her eyes receiving the same treatment. She reluctantly rolled over but instantly regretted it as the light of her window assaulted her sensitive eyes. She recoiled back and threw a pillow over her face for cover, feeling the worst headache in all her life torturing her brain.

She prayed that sleep would claim her and soon but little did she know, sleep was never going to arrive.

_BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_ In result of the ear splitting sound of her alarm clock, amplified thrice times in her ear, Bulma swung her pillow like a mad woman at the offending clock, hitting it clean across the room until it slammed against her wall, breaking into a million pieces.

Her head had its own ringing as she cradled her head in her lap. Moments later, she dragged herself out of bed and searched her bathroom medicine cabinets for aspirin. Upon spotting the red beautiful bottle, she popped open the top and popped two pills in her mouth, chasing it down with two cups of cold tap water before wiping her mouth against the back of her arm.

With her throbbing headache slowly subsiding, she finally took the time to analyze her naked form in the mirror and was simply _horrified_ at the reflection staring back at her: Her hair was disheveled and all over head head, giving her a "rockstar" look. Her lipstick was smeared severely across her mouth and her eye makeup gave her the infamous raccoon look. But what she wasn't prepared for was the multiple purple bruises and bite marks adorning the exposed flesh of her neck, breast and her tummy. 'The man was as bad as a teething baby!' She mentally screamed. Her eyes settled on her crotch and she reluctantly wanted to see the damage he caused her.

Her inner thighs felt sticky when she parted them to see the remnants of seminal fluid and instantly knew this was bad. She had _unprotected_ _sex _with a stranger! Oh God, how stupidly drunk was she last night?! She felt so sore down there and around her hips where she could still see the deep, bruising hand indentation where whoever sunk their hands into her flesh gripped at.

Without a second thought, Bulma turned on the shower and threw herself under the hot spray, scrubbing herself top to bottom and around her vaginal area many times until she felt a little bit satisfied.

Standing under the water, she allowed her fingers to lightly trace the lips of her flower as a memory from last night resurfaced.

'_She gripped the sheets roughly when she felt a hot, wet tongue lick her wet folds from top to bottom,_'

Bulma's fingers stopped below her clit, her fingers absently went between her lips and found it. She mentally reprimanded herself for being so slutty but she couldn't help the feelings that overcame her that night. She had never felt so..._good_. His tongue, the way he worshiped her body. The markings he left adorned her flesh like works of art.

But she couldn't enjoy that one night stand. She was only there for sex, nothing else. What type of clingy girl would she be if she caught feelings for a complete stranger just from sex? She would be the laughing stock of her campus if they knew. She was so sure that he's probably so skilled from screwing all types of women that Bulma was probably nothing more but another notch in his headboard.

With anger now boiling in her blood, she wasn't going to let some man who didn't even know her- let alone like her- get her all riled up and wrapped in her feelings but she was going to be truthful to herself and admit she did enjoy the way he fucked her. She's never scream so loud in all her life. Not ever with Raunchy or Yamcha; she was more _quiet_ with them. This man wordlessly encouraged her and didn't shush or embarrass her when she got loud instead he embraced it and gave her more when she begged for it.

She couldn't remember what he looked like, only the hazy image of his smirk stained her mind. An arrogant smirk that put a chill down her spine. She didn't even know his name but she knew the feeling of his calloused hands as he gripped her thighs when he lowered himself into her. She remembered that skillful tongue of his, how could you not?

Bulma abruptly turned off the water and stepped out the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. After getting dressed she decided to crack open some books to get her mind off of the feeling of his lips against her inner thigh when he kissed it. The bluette absently grind her knees together anxiously as she poured over her engineering book.

After about 2 minutes of reading the same paragraph over and over again, she concluded that she wasn't going to get any work done with this one night stand still fresh in her mind.

She needed to tell someone. She picked up her phone and dialed the first person that came to mind.

"Hello?" ChiChi picked up. Bulma could hear the unmistakable sound of Gohan and Goku laughing in the background. She instantly felt guilty; they were all sitting down to breakfast at this time and she was interrupting their many rare family moments just to talk about smut early in the morning.

"Hey, Chichi! Can we talk?" Bulma asked carefully. She scooted back from her seat and stood up, padding her way back to her bedroom where she plopped down on her messy bed. Her eyes stopping on the red satin clutch that sat nestled between her kitty and rabbit beanie babies.

"Yea, let me move into another room." She answered. Soon, Bulma heard rustling in the background as the line went quieter. She then heard Chichi putting the phone back to her lips. "Alright, what's up?"

"How was last night? Good match wasn't it?" She started anxiously, reaching for her satin purse before thumbing the beaded designs. She listened attentively to Chichi's rant about too much gore, and Gohans many bruises and fried brain cells.

"What happened to you last night? We were so worried!" Exclaimed Chichi, her mother mode in full gear now. Bulma rolled her eyes before undoing the button clasp on her purse, depositing the contents on her bed.

"I had a little fun with a man last night, no big deal." Bulma responded nonchalantly, picking underneath her nails with the corner of a crisp note card. The truth was, she had more than just a little fun, she hasn't enjoyed herself like she did in a long time and what better than a good roll in the hay.

"Well Bulma, I'm just making sure you're alright, you know there are some sickos out there-..." Bulma momentarily zoned out, half listening as she scanned over her things. Lipstick, spray, jewelry. She mentally checked them off her list but soon her eyes settled upon a brown wallet.

"What the hell?" She breathed, picking up the wallet to examine it. "This isn't mi-oh no." She hastily dropped it as if it was hot rocks in her hands. "ChiChi, I think I did something really bad."

"Wha-What?!" The raven haired woman exclaimed, her earlier lecture forgotten.

"You remember how I told you I slept with some random dude." Bulma's eyes widen in realization as she stared at the wallet as if it sprouted arms and legs.

"Yea, yea, tell me what happened?!" ChiChi ordered, coaxing her to continue.

"Well, I kinda – accidentally- have his wallet now."

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind, Bulma?!" ChiChi screeched. Bulma cringed when her friend's voice reached a higher octave. ChiChi sounded like she was going to bust a blood vessel in any minute.

"Just calm down, Cheech, why don't you brew some tea, and _relax_. Remember what the doc-"

Chichi's grip tightened around her phone, causing small splinters. "I CAN'T RELAX-" she yelled through gritted teeth as she struggled to level her voice. "That's it! I'm coming over, I'll be there in 10 minutes!" She proclaimed sternly, leaving little room for argument.

But Bulma didn't want ChiChi to miss her time with Goku. "No-no, you don't have to! I can handle this, ChiChi, I'm a big girl, remember? I'm older than you for pete's sake!" Bulma stated in a matter-of-factly tone. The line went silent for a moment, she assumed ChiChi was contemplating. "You need to stay and spend more time with Goku, lord knows you two need to screw each other's brains out, ASAP." Bulma added for good measure, knowing the sex-deprived housewife was most likely drooling at the thought of an aroused, naked Goku.

ChiChi held her composure, not letting hormones get the best of her as she cleared her throat in an attempt to try to talk in an even tone, obviously flustered at the impure thoughts crossing her mind. "Fine, only because you're right, I need to enjoy the little time I have with Goku while he's still on planet Earth." She stated curtly but the thought of Goku's chiseled body and his abs all oiled up was enough to send the wife over the moon. Bulma was right; she needs to get laid and soon. "But I do want you to return that wallet before he has the authorities coming after you. I don't want to see you taken away in handcuffs or else somebody might be tasting my frying pan and they're not gonna like it!"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, fine, I will. Just spare the authorities, they know little of ChiChi son's ability to turn cookware into a weapon of mass destruction." The two broke out in laughter and chatted for a while before hanging up.

Bulma sighed before looking at the wallet again. Should she open it to see the man from last night? Did she want to? What if he's not as hot as she thought he was? She shuddered at the thought, really not wanting to ruin the godly image of the man she had in mind.

After a moment of long contemplation, she decided to just put it away and focus on her studies. Whoever he was- hot or not- was not going to be any help to her right now so she had to finish her work so she could have time to visit Goku and the others at the gym.

**~/~**

Sorry it's so short but the chapters will steadily be getting longer as the story progresses. I loved the feedback I got in my first chapter, they all made me smile~! Oh yea, I also wanted to add a little side drama with Goku**x**ChiChi, perhaps a lemon or two as well? But they won't outshine the main characters, it's just something I want to add in. Thank you all who R&amp;R and F&amp;F, you guys are epic!

As usual tell me whatcha think!

**Beta Wanted, Pm me if you're interested!**


	3. When Your Wife Is An Undercover Freak

This chapter is dedicated to Elianni who pm'd me asking if I had abandoned the story, I didn't! I love all your reviews and encouragement, there was just things in my life that stopped me for the moment and I lost this chapter after I actually finished it and I didn't want to rewrite it. I think it was a sign because I wasn't feeling so great about it anyway and shouldn't give you less than the best of my ability. Nevertheless, after rereading your wonderful reviews, I knew I had to get off my lazy ass and write it.

Give thanks and credit to Nikkie23534 for the awesome suggestion in this chapter with Goku and ChiChi. I was laughing so hard at the thought of it to the point I needed to incorporate it! Elianni and Nikkie23534 really helped me with the writer's block for this chapter. I've been writing more scenes to put together in the future, we just have to get the ball rolling now!

_**~/~**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**O**

_When Your Wife Is An Undercover Freak_

_**~/~**_

ChiChi was always stressed out.

Whether it be with the fact her loving husband was always off on another planet doing Kami knows what, or the fact that he took their beautiful child with him! She had seen every Galactic MMA match Goku and Gohan has ever fought in and she was always there to clean the wounds of her boys after every match they held on Earth. She was there the first time Goku lost and she was there the first time Gohan won. Always in the background biting her nails down to the skin, ChiChi was always stressed.

Obviously she knew going into this marriage, that this is what she had to deal with. Goku took Galactic MMA _very_ seriously and made that clear on their first night as a married couple when instead of rocking her world, he was down on the floor doing push ups.

Sometimes she felt he loved fighting more than he loved her. Sometimes she felt he never wanted a wife or a family. When he was gone, some nights she use to spend crying in bed, heavily regretting ever meeting such a man and contemplating a divorce and other nights she stayed up to watch his match on TV and felt the overflowing joy of being married to a man so powerful and wonderful as him. But she was only woman.

And a woman has needs, damnit!

Needs that went unsatisfied for _months_. Of course- with the aid of Bulma's knowledge- ChiChi had learned the wonders of self discovery and imagination. But it wasn't enough! Nothing was better than the real thing (except sitting on a washer...that rivaled the real thing sometimes) and she craved the beautiful work of art the Kamis had bestowed a man between his legs and she wanted that item, that _beautiful_ item right then and now.

ChiChi had shooed Gohan out the house for a while to go train in the backyard or the GR and ushered Goku to their bedroom. They shed their clothes without delay and ChiChi all but screamed halleluiah when she felt him ease inside of her. She was sitting on his lap and straddling him as he latched onto one of her breast. His hand pushed her back towards him to arch her back as he lavished her breast while the other gripped one of her cheeks and roughly assisted her in moving up and down on his length. ChiChi gripped his hair as she felt his hot tongue tracing her nipple and whimpered in pleasure at the feeling of his teeth dragging against her tender flesh.

Goku was as hungry as ever. His beast stomped around in its cage happily as he took his mate. It had been a while since he and ChiChi made love and it was becoming really hard to ignore his primal urges. Whenever he felt lust, he worked out. Whenever he fantasized about ChiChi naked, making dinner, he worked out. It felt good to exercise his urges in the appropriate way.

They broke apart to switch positions and ChiChi found herself on her knees. The Saiyan had lowered himself into her and took on a moderate tempo.

"Oh Goku," She moaned in satisfaction. "I love you."

Goku had a goofy grin. "I love you too, Cheech."

Just then, his phone began to vibrate next to him. ChiChi's demeanor quickly soured at the thought of him answering the phone during their love making session. She heard Goku pick the phone up from their dresser while still keeping tempo.

"Don't you dare answer that." She spat with venom. Goku winced at that tone of voice and knew it spelled trouble for him. He didn't want to go up against ChiChi, but this was also business. He glanced down at the screen and raised his eyebrows at the caller id.

"But...But...It's Vegeta!" He whined like a child.

"And?" ChiChi rolled her eyes.

"He never calls me! It must be important."

"I swear to Kami, Goku, if you think you're just going to talk on the phone while we're making love-!" Goku half listened as he brought his fingers to his mouth and heavily coated his fore and middle finger with his saliva before reaching over to rub vigorous circles in her bundle of nerves. Her growls of anger had quickly turned into mewls of pleasure. Goku swiped to answer while ChiChi bit the pillow to quell her moans, angrily cursing and encouraging him.

"Yes?" He grunted mid thrust, making sure to pepper ChiChi's shoulder blade with kisses before putting the phone back to his ear.

"Kakarot, where are you? This is a fucking disaster-"

"I'm at home." Goku answered but he doubted Vegeta heard him.

"- And the bitch stole my wallet! Do you know the amount of cash I had on all my cards? Let alone, inside the wallet itself!"

Goku had began to quicken his thrust to ChiChi's utter pleasure. He set the phone on speaker and dropped it amongst the sheets in order to maintain his ministration on his wife's clit and massaged her breast before tweaking a harden nipple. "Sounds awful, Vegeta-"

"Are you coming to the gym? I need someone to take these frustrations out on." Vegeta was losing his patience.

Goku looked down at the woman beneath him. ChiChi had just climbed down from her orgasm and Goku had pulled out to allow her to recover but he was pushed back onto the bed as ChiChi climbed towards him with a predatory look in her eyes. Goku quickly grasped the phone and shifted it back to his ear.

"I can't.. kinda busy." He stared wide eyed as Chichi wrapped her dainty hand around the shaft of his member and slowly stroked him, her mouth hovering above his tip. Goku's eyes widened even more in anticipation, he could feel the ghost of her breath fanning against his hot flesh.

"What can you possibly be doing that is more important?" Vegeta growled in disbelief.

Goku's throat went dry. "...Some...Something.." He croaked. Goku had to restrain himself from groaning in pleasure as ChiChi swirled her tongue around his tip, teasing him in a way that drove him crazy. She trailed the tip on her tongue down his shaft before pressing it fully against him as she licked back towards the top as if she was licking a long ice cream cone. Goku didn't want to cum right then and there because he knew ChiChi would get mad if his semen got in her hair again. His breathing grew heavy without intention and it wasn't missed by the person on the other line.

Vegeta listened to the background for the first time and he heard the slippery sound of licks and lapping and Goku's labored breathing and restrained grunts. His brow furrowed angrily. "What the fuck am I listening to? Kakarot! You better not be doing what I think you're doing! YOU DITCHED US FOR SOME HEAD?!"

Goku half listened to his friend's rant as his hand fell from his ear. ChiChi happily took the phone and ended the call. She allowed the cellphone to fall on the side of the bed as she began to take Goku wholly into her mouth.

The great Saiyan was losing his resolve as he gripped ChiChi's hair with just enough force to encourage her instead of hurt her.

Her head bobbed up and down and he felt her hot tongue slide against his flesh.

"Cheech, you're amazing." He ground out roughly and lolled his head back in ecstasy as he felt himself release into her mouth, groaning in satisfaction. He had a dazed goofy grin as he came down his orgasm, thinking about the fact he had never came in ChiChi's mouth before and upon recognizing his error, he hastily snapped up to see ChiChi's mouth still on his member, but he saw the muscles in her neck tense up before relaxing.

Realization dawned on him that ChiChi had just swallowed his essence. He felt nervous that she was going to lash out at him for something she may find utterly disgusting and out of her character. She slowly lifted her head and met his gaze, her face unreadable. Goku was breaking out in cold sweat as he saw a small remnant of his essence seep from the corner of her mouth. He slowly reached to wipe it away but was taken severely aback when he saw her tongue dart out and swiped it away.

His jaw nearly fell off the hinges.

**~/~**

Bulma couldn't concentrate.

The mystery man was constantly on her mind. She wanted to know his identity, she wanted to see his face, but the fear of what she may find is what kept her rooted in her seat. No matter how long she tried to memorize the types of make and models of old robotic prototypes, she just couldn't retain any of what she read.

Maybe she just needed to get out. Going to the gym was still on her agenda and the prospect of seeing sweaty men fight each other sweaty men may do her some good and take her mind off of the wallet. She closed her book and quickly got dressed in her college T-shirt and tucked it into a pair of dark blue jeans and slipped on a pair of ankle boots. Her hair had gotten wet and thus, curled back into its natural state so she took the time to rake her fingers through her mess of curls and secured it back with a head band.

Upon leaving her apartment, she fumbled in her purse for something and her hand emerged with a capsule. Tossing the small silver pod onto the ground, she waited as smoke appeared around the small unit and soon cleared to reveal her favorite silver hoverboard. She climbed onto the contraption and quickly set off into the air all whilst the thought of the mystery man still lingering in the back of her mind.

Bulma landed within moments in the parking lot of the gym. She killed the engine and climbed off, making her way to the entrance of the gym. She was greeted by two tall, overly beefy men that were leaving just as she was coming in. They paid her no mind as she attempted to squeeze through them, but they were bigger and harder to get through. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. The men even smelled bad.

The lobby of the gym was no better. Men and women of all degrees of muscle lounged around talking in groups, at the juice bar, or paying for their memberships. Bulma waved to the receptionist at she made her way through the halls.

Upon seeing the Z-team's training room, Bulma peeked her head through and found that they were hard at work lifting weights and practicing combos in the ring.

"Hiya, guys!" Bulma waved from the doorway. All eyes landed on her and she instantly was greeted by a chorus of hellos. One person in particular ceased his training in the ring, nearly missing a hook to the face as he jumped over the ropes to get towards her.

The taller man scooped her up in his arms and spun her around like a top. "Bulma!" He happily called out.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh as her feet swung off the ground. "Nice to see you too, Yamcha." She was still giggling even as he sat her back down on her feet. The Galactic MMA fighter was sweaty but had a glow to him that made Bulma's cheeks heat up. His ebony hair was tied back in a high samurai ponytail that swung behind him and his scar stretched and scrunched with his cocky grin.

"What brings you here with us, champions." He playfully boasted, flexing his muscles for emphasis before folding them against his sweaty chest.

"Yea, and where's Goku?" Tien inquired whilst punching against a giant punching bag that looked like its seen better days. Chiaotzu peeked from behind the mass of leather and patches with a nervous smile on his face and his cheeks redder than usual before waving towards Bulma.

Bulma looked genuinely shocked. "Oh, I thought he was here. That block head would never pass up training-" Suddenly, her phone call with ChiChi crossed her mind and she promptly burst out in giggles. Oh dear, Goku was getting some training in, alright.

Tien was caught off guard by the abrupt laughter. He stopped punching to turn his gaze to his longtime friend. "What's so funny?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Oh..nothing." She laughed. After a moment of composing herself, she decided that there wasn't much for her to do and she would most likely just get in the way if she asked for them to hang out with her. It didn't bother her much since she was secretly using them as her excuse to procrastinate instead of doing her homework. "Well I guess I'll find something else for me to do, but let's hang out later, okay?" She smiled just as she turned to leave. Everyone waved and voiced their goodbyes and promised to meet up at Master Roshi's club later on.

Meanwhile an angry Prince stormed through the doors of the gym with another Saiyan hot on his heels.

"Fucking Kakarot and his ball-busting earthling wife." Vegeta muttered angrily as he pushed people aside. Since Kakarot wasn't going to train with him, he was going to take all his frustrations out on those Z-team nobodies. He was going to make it his business to put them all in the hospital by the end of the day and when they get out, he was going to meet them at the hospital doors just to whoop their ass again and send them back into emergency care.

"I didn't like that woman anyway, don't know what my idiot brother sees in her. The pussy must be A-1." Raditz ran his fingers through his hair, making sure not a hair was out of place.

He followed behind apprehensively despite his cool demeanor. He wasn't scared _per say_ of Vegeta's wrath but he did harbor some feelings akin to fear about what Vegeta would do to _him _when said Z-team wasn't present to take their beating and he had to be their stand in.

While in his hatred-filled musings, Vegeta didn't take notice of the figure he brushed shoulders with as they passed. The person fell over from the impact it had on her smaller frame.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Bulma hissed in pain before scrambling to her feet.

"Watch your mouth when talking to us, earthling!" Raditz spat out indignantly with a flip of his hair.

"Fuck you too!"

Vegeta didn't even stop walking when he knocked her over, too engrossed in himself to care. Moments later Raditz had caught up to him and fell back into step, mumbling something about the blue haired bitch.

_Blue hair?_ That rung a bell in the back of his mind. However, he pushed it aside as he returned to his inward rant then suddenly, it hit him like a shit ton of bricks. As he approached the Z-team's training room, the scent got heavier and heavier till it filled every inch of his vasts lungs.

His beast roared to the top of its lungs _**It was her! It was her!**_It continued to repeat that phrase with a gusto Vegeta hasn't seen within his beast before and if he were paying attention, it would've impressed him.

But he had more important matters to tend to.

_'THAT BITCH HAS MY WALLET!'_

Vegeta said fuck it to the highest of heavens. For today, he will exempt the Z-team from the ass whooping that was suppose to be coming their way, because something sweeter had crossed his path. With a speed that would put many to shame, he turned on his heel and flew down the hall like a bat from hell, following her scent that lingered faintly the hallway. Raditz was taken so off guard that it took him a moment to register the fact Vegeta was even gone. Only sign that he was there in the first place was the strong wind Vegeta left behind that blew through Raditz's heavy tresses.

After a moment of recovery, Raditz turned and hightailed it after Vegeta. He saw the prince turn the corner sharply to the lobby and blew right through the front doors. Raditz caught him in the nick of time just as he was about to take flight after a figure getting away on a hoverboard.

"That bitch! You let her get away!" Vegeta was squirming like a rabid dog as he fought Raditz off, but it was too late, she was gone.

Raditz was beyond confused and a little bit concerned with Vegeta's rash behavior. I mean...he _did_ hit her and by logic, she _should_ get angry, right? It wasn't rocket science. Even he- a Saiyan nowhere near as smart as his scientist father, could have guessed that. Didn't Vegeta pick enough fights to understand the cycle of violence?

Little did the idiot know the true reason why Vegeta went after such a woman. Raditz tried his best to calm down the fiery Prince. "Come on Vegeta, let's just calm down and go back to beat those Z-team guys just like we planned."

Vegeta wasn't ready to let go just yet. He stared angrily at the spot where he saw her long after she had flew away. He thought of a million things he would do to her when he finally got his hands on her.

_Blue Hair_

_Smart Mouthed_

And she seemed to have affiliations with someone in the Z-team.

A sadistic grin spread across Vegeta's mouth. Now he had more than a good excuse to see the Z-team and get some answers and what luck, Kakarot wasn't there to stop him.

Bulma was not aware of the fact that moments ago, she was a hair away from being ripped apart by an angry Saiyan. Instead, the college student was quickly on her way to visit her parents and procrastinate on her homework even more. The last thing that crossed her mind was would she ever look in the wallet and find out the mystery man's identity? How would it feel to finally meet him? How would their reactions to each other be? Hate? Lust? Intrigue?

She shrugged, only time would tell.

**~/~**

Looks like Vegeta knows a thing or two about the mystery woman, how will this play out for Bulma? Oooh~

Feels good to be back! Your reviews are pure motivation for me, and they helped me push on through writers block. I guess we will have our little side drama with Goku**x**ChiChi coming soon along with our hero and heroine. Thank you to all who's been sticking with me and F&amp;F and R&amp;Ring, you guys are amazing!

So tell me whatcha' think!


End file.
